


Prince and a Lion Heart

by pastelNothing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cutesy stuff, F/M, Rare Pair, Rare Pairing, Rare Ship, This is really just a fluff thing for myself mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelNothing/pseuds/pastelNothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He calls himself Dirk, and you tell him your name is Nepeta. And for some reason you want to protect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince and a Lion Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic to be posted on A03, and I'm happy it's something cute before I mess up and make everything sad, which me luck?

You haven’t known this human for too long; then again you barely know any of the humans playing the game. But he is like you. Someone of Heart.

He calls himself Dirk, and you tell him your name is Nepeta. 

And for some reason you want to protect him.

It’s at first silly talks over IM about anime, shipping and favorite things. You tell him you like to think everyone likes everyone at some point in time, and he agrees.  
He asks if he thinks it’s weird to talk to a dead girl and he doesn’t mind.

He tells you he likes talking to you.

You want to meet this Dirk Strider, but you are afraid. Will he like you when he sees you?

All you are is an olive blooded troll. A dead troll, with no purpose. 

When you meet Dirk you realize he is something more than a prince.

He is a king, a kind one. But he has his darkness, and you have yours.

All that talk over IM and you’re too shy to say hello but he goes first, kneeling down in front of you to grin behind those pointy shades and you can’t help but grin back.

You want to protect him, and you tell him so.

He doesn’t laugh. Doesn’t scoff. He smiles at you.

“You’re my heart, Nepeta.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! It was really just a silly drabble I thought up of a ship I quite enjoy (not as much as others, but those will come later); if you enjoyed this, please feel free to make a comment or anything of that.


End file.
